Nightmares
by eepps96
Summary: Lately Naruto has been getting a lot of nightmares, and Hinata doesn't know how to fix it.


I just want to say this fic is based off of A headcanon from the lovely lady-nounoum on tumblr and here is the link if you want to read it. post/127259772778/naruhina-headcanon

But without further interruption, enjoy your read!

 _Where were they._

Naruto rampaged through his home, busting every door, flipping beds, couches, tables, anything that could be in his way. He knew once he found them, his wife would surely yell at him for making such a mess, and he would gladly take it.

Because that means he would have found his wife. He would have found her and she would be with Himawari and Boruto and it would all be a misunderstanding and that he couldn't sense their chakra because he was just rusty or chakra didn't exist anymore, he didn't care the reason. He just wanted them with him, and he wanted them safe.

He slammed open the door to the final room in the house, their bedroom. He yelled their names, flipping over bedsheets and mattresses and wardrobes, whatever was in that room. He slid open the bathroom door, and still there was no one.

His face was hot, his tears were clouding his line of sight, and his hand was bleeding from the hole he punched in the wall.

"Damn it!" He cursed. His knuckles were turning white from his hand clenching so hard, and his nails were digging into his skin, causing his palm to bleed with the rest of his hand.

"They aren't here."

Naruto knew that voice, he knew it and he hated that he did. His shaking seemed to stop, but only for a Moment. His breathing evened enough for him to form a sentence.

"Why are you here," Naruto turned around to face the voice's host. "Sasuke?"

"They aren't here." He repeated, taking steps closer towards Naruto.

For some reason Naruto couldn't help but feel terrified of Sasuke. Sasuke was gone from the village right now; Sasuke was his best friend, his son's master, and his teammate's husband. Why was he here and why now?

"Sasuke, what's going on?" Naruto said, backing up and away from Sasuke.

"They aren't here, Naruto. They never were here." He said, getting closer with his steps.

"What are you talking about, Sasuke? You know as well as I do that that isn't true." Naruto said, continuing to move backwards.

"You were lying to yourself. No one ever loved you. Hinata never cared for you, your children don't exist. You're not even Hokage." Sasuke said, now a mere meter in front of Naruto.

Naruto's back reached the wall. He had nowhere else to go. He looked around at his surroundings for something to defend himself with and found not only nothing, but that his Hokage robe was gone from his body, the picture that was standing on the nightstand was of just him, and not of him and his wife. He felt his body go cold as Sasuke stood before him, looking on him with his blank eyes.

"You never were Hokage, you never had children, you never were married, no one ever cared about you, and I was never even your friend." Sasuke said coldly, looking Naruto dead in the eyes. Every step Sasuke took felt like it was a bullet through the chest as his words were thrown.

And Naruto believed him. He believed every word that Sasuke said. This reality was too convincing as Sasuke stood before him, handing Naruto anything he wanted to, and Naruto was too confused and scared to do anything about it. Naruto collapsed on the group, holding his head within his hands, trying to get it to stop pounding.

"Now, since no one cares about you, you'd be better off dead." Sasuke grabbed the sword at his waist, unsheathing it slowly. Naruto looked up at him, his eyes merely watching as the light of the moon, or whatever was outside, reflect off the blade.

Naruto looked down, ready to accept whatever fate that Sasuke had for him.

He heard Sasuke step, and his blade cut through the air.

He woke with a start, nearly hitting over the glass of water on the end table. His body was sweating and he was outside of the blanket. It took him a Moment to realize where he was and adjust his eyes to the dark. His head turned sharply to the right, to see if his wife was there.

She was lying there peacefully and snuggled under the covers. Naruto remembered to breathe when he finally processed that she was here. His shoulders relaxed and his eyes softened as he watched her rise and fall with her breathing, a sure sign she was alive. He laid down next to her and kissed her forehead, not caring if she woke up. Thankfully she didn't seem to.

Next he checked on the children. He cracked open the door to each of their rooms and peered in, making sure they were okay.

They both were fine, tucked in just the way he left them just hours before. He was thankful, but his heart was still beating faster than normal.

Naruto snuggled back into bed, wrapped his arms around his wife, and tried to fall back to sleep.

The next nightmare happened around a week later.

Naruto was standing in his mission clothes, staring around in a black and red purgatory like state. In front of him was Pain, who had Hinata by her wrists, holding her above the ground. She was bound up and her mouth covered.

"You cannot win, you have no answers." Pain said, drifting his eyes from Naruto up towards Hinata.

"P-Pain?! Let her go, how dare you mess with her!" He yelled, running towards him.

But the more he ran, the further he seemed to get. He didn't understand what was happening, the road got longer and longer and his goal kept slipping away. He threw a rasenshuriken, but it just seemed to disappear before even getting near its target. He couldn't figure out what was happening before it was too late.

"Now you will know pain." He yelled, and stabbed Hinata through the side. The sound of her muffled scream made him feel like he was going deaf, and the sound of Pain continuously stabbing her made him sick. He couldn't take it, why was he so helpless? He couldn't even save his wife, and now she was dyi-

"Naruto, sweetheart, wake up." Hinata whispered, shaking him firmly.

Naruto gasped as he jolted up, thankful after the fact that Hinata wasn't directly in front of him. He panted, looking around the room, and his eyes finally lying on his wife's.

"Hina! Oh Hina Hina Hina, I'm so thankful you're okay!" He said, wrapping his arms around her.

"Naruto, what happened? You were rolling around and grumbling something i-i-i didn't know what to do!" She said, embracing his hug.

"Nothing, nothing at all." He said, burying his face into her hair. "It was just a bad dream."

But the dreams kept happening. A few times a week he would have nightmares about his family being hurt or disappearing or all the accomplishments he had done through his life didn't happen; anything that he feared of happening, he had a nightmare about. Most of the time, Hinata would end up waking him, mainly because he would wake her up in the process.

But tonight was different.

She saw him twitching, shifting around in his sleep. She knew whatever he was dreaming about was bad. But she couldn't bear to just wake him up; she needed there to be a solution, not just a workaround.

She got out of bed and crept down the hall to Himawari's room. She slowly opened the door and saw her four year old daughter snuggling with her stuffed frog her brother gave her.

"Hima, Momma needs you to do her a favor." Hinata said, giving her a kiss on her cheek.

"Mo... wha?" Himawari mumbled, wiping her eyes.

"Come on, we're gunna go get your brother and you're going to sleep with Momma and Papa tonight, okay?" Hinata said, having Himawari hook her arms around her neck.

"Papa compy... Momma compy too." She whispered into Hinata's shoulder.

"Mmhm, and your gunna snuggle with Papa all night, okay?"

"Okaaay."

Next was Boruto. Hinata woke him up the same way, giving him a kiss on the cheek.

"Mom? What's going on?" Boruto said, more competent than Himawari's words were.

"Nothing, you're just gunna come sleep with me and Dad tonight, okay?" She explained, ruffling his already messy hair.

"...okay." Boruto said as he rolled out of bed, not wanting to argue with his Mom so late at night.

He held his Mom's hand as they went down the hallway towards Naruto and Hinata's room.

When opening the door, she saw Naruto's arm move across his body sluggishly, like he was throwing a kunai. She closed the door gently behind them and placed Himawari on Naruto's right side, placing his arm around her.

"Alright Boruto, go ahead and lay down there." She said, patting Naruto's left side. Typically he would complain that he wasn't next to his Mother, but she was sure he was just too tired to argue.

He hopped into bed and snuggled in next to his Dad. Hinata laid back down on her side, next to everyone, and watched.

Naruto didn't know what was happening. Kaguya was there and his family was trapped in infinite Tsukuyomi. He couldn't break them free of their prisons and Kaguya kept throwing everything she could at him. She changed their dimensions who knows how many times.

Naruto jumped and dodged an energy bomb that Kaguya threw at him directly.

"Damn it!" Naruto yelled. "Kurama!"

"I'm trying!" The fox yelled, trying to ward Kaguya off while Naruto was trying to break his family out of their cocoons.

"C'mon, Hima, can you hear me?" He said, digging his fingers into her prison, trying to break her out.

"Papa, let me!" She said back.

Naruto paused, he had been yelling at his family for what seemed like hours, and he finally got an answer.

"Hima! Hima are you okay, what's happening?!" Naruto yelled back, still trying to break her out.

"Papa, step back!" She said, and Naruto hesitated, but did in fact do as he was told.

Then she just stepped out, completely unharmed.

"Hima! Oh sweetheart, you're so strong, are you okay?" Naruto asked, embracing his daughter.

Then Boruto seemed to just step out of his as well, even his wife did the same thing.

"Wh-really you all okay?! Oh I'm so happy you're all here!" Naruto said, grabbing all of them into his arms.

"Sweetie, we're just fine. We're here to help you." Hinata said, placing a hand on his cheek.

"Yeah, we're here to exterminate that rabbit!" Boruto yelled out pointing to Kaguya.

"R-right." Naruto said, still relieved that his family was okay.

They all lined up and started gathering chakra. Naruto was impressed that Himawari knew how to even control her chakra, but right now he didn't care.

Hinata put her hand on Naruto, transferring all her chakra into his system. Then it was Boruto, and finally, Himawari.

Naruto held his hand in the air and started to make the biggest rasenshuriken he's ever made, channeling chakra from all of his family.

"Kurama, corner her!" He yelled out.

"Already ahead of you!" He replied, trapping her against some rocks, spraying his tails in any direction she could go.

"Rasenshuriken!" Naruto yelled as he through it.

-  
Hinata watched as Naruto's eyebrows changed from furrowed to looking relieved, and his muscles seemed to relax and loosen.

"I knew that's what he needed." She thought to herself, placing her head down on her pillow.

She watched Naruto's arms wrap tighter around his children, and how they just snuggled into him even more.

Naruto opened his eyes in the morning to a warm light flickering in through the window. He wanted to stretch, but for some reason his chest felt heavy.

He looked down to find both his children on either side of him, both resting their heads on his chest. Boruto was drooling on the shirt Naruto was wearing and Himawari looked like Hinata had just done her hair. He smiled at both of them.

To his right his wife was laying there, still asleep as well. She looked absolutely stunning with her hair up in a short ponytail, and her face buried into her pillow. In fact, it looked almost as if she was smiling.

His eyes went from his children to his wife who knows how many times, and he couldn't help but feel his eyes well up. He knew he couldn't do anything about it without waking his kids. Instead he just tilted his head back on his pillow, and whispered to whoever was listening.

"Thank you."


End file.
